


[星俊星] 无法降落

by irregular_jojo



Series: 划划世界迷人眼 [14]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Late at Night, M/M, inspired by renjuns drawing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irregular_jojo/pseuds/irregular_jojo
Summary: 晚上了小动物要依偎在一起相互取暖。“志晟呢？” 黄仁俊轻轻拍着朴志晟的后背 “现在的志晟幸福吗？”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung
Series: 划划世界迷人眼 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858078
Kudos: 2





	[星俊星] 无法降落

朴志晟把毛茸茸的脑袋凑过来的时候，黄仁俊正在李永钦送的本子上涂涂画画 “哥，在画什么？”

“现实中不会存在的生物。” 黄仁俊换了根彩铅继续涂抹着 “游戏又输了？”

“晕，哥怎么知道？” 黄仁俊分了一个眼神给朴志晟，没多说什么便继续专注在绘画上。朴志晟一脸神奇地盯着黄仁俊的笔下渐渐成型的动物，挠了挠头 “这个是什么样的生物？”

“这个嘛，可以吃掉梦境。”

“诶，那前几天在ipad上画的是什么？”

“那个啊，是一只背上绑了东西，要拼命向下飞的小东西。”

朴志晟又安静地看了几分钟，点了点黄仁俊还没上色的一小块空白 “仁俊哥要不要吃点什么，我想煮点泡面。” 他刚想起身就看见黄仁俊先站了起来，胳膊伸了过来想要扶自己 “哥… 我真的没事的。”

“没事什么，你要是没事也不至于走路一瘸一拐，缺席舞台，甚至还要每天做复健了… ” 黄仁俊看着朴志晟明显有些抗拒的神情，便退了一步，替他扶稳了椅子 “是要煮辛拉面吗？”

“嗯，哥也要吗？”

“加两个蛋谢谢，快好了叫我吧，我先收拾一下桌子。”

“好。”

“今天晚上可以和仁俊哥一起睡吗？看在我都给哥煮泡面了的份上。” 朴志晟甩了甩毛躁的刘海。

黄仁俊嘴角抽搐了一下 “别来这套，一会儿刷碗的可是我。再说了，跟我一起挤一个单人床有什么好的... ”

“想久违地夜聊一下嘛。前段时间行程也挺忙，现在不是好不容易可以暂时休息一下了。”

“既然是来之不易的休息，那志晟是不是可以让他可亲可敬的仁俊哥好好地睡上一觉呢？” 黄仁俊亮了亮拳头，表情也变得凶狠了一些。

“哥，你知道小猫伸爪子跟小狮子伸爪子有什么本质的不同吗？”

“什么？”

“狮子说到底可都是狮子啊，小猫哪有那么高的伤害，怎么看都只有可爱嘛。” 朴志晟臭屁地扬了扬头，满足地离开了餐桌 “接下来就交给哥咯。”

“朴志晟，你应该为你伤员的身份感到庆幸。” 黄仁俊趁着朴志晟还没转身，赶紧翻了好几个白眼。

·

这种感觉很奇怪，他的膝盖不疼了，仿佛一切都回到了正常。正常？

朴志晟的眼前变得明朗，原来他在舞台上。他能听到耳返里传来的音乐声，自己正随着音乐在漆黑的舞台上跳着舞。

等等，为什么是一片漆黑？

没有刺眼的聚光灯，也没有熟悉的绿色海洋。朴志晟停下了动作，摘下耳返，舞台上安静地让他觉得可怕。“哥？哥！” 他喊了几声，却没收到任何回应 “仁俊哥？帝努哥？渽民哥？辰乐！” 

面前的黑暗似乎吞掉了所有声音和光线，而片刻之后像是在回应他一样，朴志晟听到了自己的回声。他不由自主地向后退了几步，随即鼓起勇气向前走去。

好安静。他觉得胸膛里的心脏跳地更剧烈了，他甚至能听到清晰的跳动声。走了不知道多久，朴志晟看到远方出现了点点光源，是他熟悉的应援棒的颜色，于是他跑了起来。

他很久没有跑步了，刚跑起来的时候觉得很陌生，不过很快他便重新适应了：大腿的每一次摆动，膝盖的每一次弯曲，小腿的每一次发力。那点亮光越来越近，朴志晟伸手想要抓住，腿却突然使不上劲了，像是煮过头的拉面，完全失去了弹性，变成了软塌塌的样子，他低头看了看，发现自己的双腿消失了。他感觉自己好像被什么东西拽着飘了起来。

舞台上亮起了灯，朴志晟看到了自己和其他的哥哥们，台下的应援棒密密麻麻地闪着，连成了一片汪洋的海，看起来像某种清凉的汽水。然后他看到这片海突然掀起了巨浪，拍碎了舞台，朴志晟注意到所有人又消失了，剩他一个人在浪涛中挣扎着。

于是他开始努力扇动翅膀，想要凑近去帮忙。

黄仁俊是被几声短促的尖叫吵醒的，连忙起来走向了对面床上的朴志晟，他打开了床边的的台灯，看到朴志晟正缩成了一团，额头上盖了一层冷汗，眉头也皱在一起。黄仁俊坐在了床边，拍了拍朴志晟的肩膀 “志晟，志晟？没关系的，只是梦而已… ”

“仁俊哥，我的梦真的会被吃掉吗？” 朴志晟从睡梦中清醒了过来，拉住了黄仁俊的手。

“嗯，dreamer已经变成红色了，志晟有看到吗？”

朴志晟扯了扯黄仁俊的袖口，自己往墙靠了靠 “哥可以陪我吗？”

“另外那个小家伙背上的球里都装了什么呢？” 朴志晟更努力地缩了缩自己，把自己挤成一个细长条，侧着躺在床上。

“你觉得呢？” 

“幸福。”

“幸福？” 黄仁俊也侧过了身，把朴志晟向自己揽了揽。

“只有幸福才会让这个小东西一直向上飘起来吧？因为太幸福了，所以整个身体和脑袋都变得轻飘飘的，仿佛要向天空飞去了，晃晃悠悠的，似乎从此只有上升了，可以一直一直一直向上… ”

“那为什么还要拥有向下飞的翅膀呢？” 黄仁俊又把被子拉上来给朴志晟盖好，朴志晟翻了几次身，才找到舒服的位置开始犯困。

“不可以太幸福的。” 朴志晟又把脑袋拱了拱，抵在了黄仁俊的肩膀上 “如果没有苦难的话，也就没法感受到幸福了。”

“志晟呢？” 黄仁俊轻轻拍着朴志晟的后背 “现在的志晟幸福吗？”

“正在努力向下飞呢… ” 朴志晟呢喃的声音越来越低，最后一点尾音消失在平稳的呼吸声中。

The End.


End file.
